


Omens

by 2light4darkness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Ni Jianyi's special creepy warning, Points of View, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: A hall of mirrors can be made from broken dreams. Lost in a forest with a mad scientist, out to get his foot on the next rung in a game called research.





	Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own disturbed plot bunnies, they just happen to look a lot like some hot guys you all love. Nothing is made from this fiction except for my own warm feelings.

Omens

Darkness pushed at the feeble light pooled about the fire. Trees too thick to see any hint of the sky cupped over the small group, an oppressive feeling hung over everything like invisible, dripping-slime. Each of the four travellers felt the effects of the eerie landscape; it subdued even the normally chattiest member to unusual quiet. An annoyingly slow working pace, woven between the thick tree clusters was all they had been able to manage for what seemed like days. And no one was too happy this would be the second night with the hard earth as a bed.

"Just one more day at this pace," the words were spoken softly to help ease their passage.

"Ch." Smoke drifted over the map from a violent snort. Hakkai folded the map with care, and turned to begin preparing dinner. He didn't like how the mist was rolling in about them like evil-spirited vipers.

"Try not to wander off too far, Goku, we don't need a repeat performance of the last time." Hakkai's words held a deep warning that applied to the entire group; none of them needed to get lost or hurt. Sanzo was particularly irate with the constant and current interruptions to their travel itinerary. It seemed as if the journey would never end.

##########

 

Cunning eyes watched as the campsite formed, the smell of cooking curling in his nostrils until smoke forced its way over it. Clutching his ever-present stuffed rabbit under one arm, Nii reviewed in his head the next moves in the game. Hakkai would need to wash up everything after dinner, concerned the young boy would get lost, and not trusting the water sprite to do a good enough job. No, the healer would come down to this spot to complete his chore. 

Nii let the tall demon-killer complete most of his task before springing forward, capturing both hands in a hard grip and back round behind a green cloth-covered back. Leaning forward, he breathed in the ear with cool metal bands clipped around it. 

"Boo."

He was delighted to feel the bunching of muscles in the brunet; idly, Nii named each one of them as it was flexed in an effort to break free. With a half smile, he relaxed his grip, and watched the renowned killer spin away from him; the odd smile Hakkai wore not touching his eyes.

Both men stepped back and the mist swallowed them up. Retrieving his toy from its silent audience over its master's actions, Nii smiled again; the mist served to confuse one's sense of direction and deaden sound, so Nii could come tantalizingly close, calling softly like a lover in his test subject's ears. He did so enjoy this game! However, the green-eyed man was as crafty as his pursuer and had proven to be annoyingly hard to snag, leading Nii on a merry dance with that soft voice calling out in the mists as they played at cat and mouse before Hakkai was finally captured.

Now the game was his. Soft, smooth buttocks quivered under his expert touch; Hakkai was suitably restrained, strong metal shackles about his slender wrists. Gagging him with his own sash had been a cock-hardening, naughty thing to do; Nii would thank honey bunny later for the idea; right now it was once again silent witness to its master's lurid actions.

Nii was surprised to find the Hakkai was still a virgin when his first finger probed the self-made demon's tight anal ring; iron hard muscles clenched to prevent his digit from intruding further. The healer screamed out when Nii continued to push through, brutally tearing the fragile tissue. Odd, he thought, considering how certain eyes caressed Hakkai's body; he'd expected the two to be at it like rabbits. Still, Nii filed away that useful little piece of information as he stroked his cock up and down the still-struggling man he held in place. Leaning over his test subject, he whispered; "I'm honoured to be your first real man." Then he pushed in his spit-slicked cock, laughing as the demon struggled to get away from the dry, forced entrance. Saliva was wonderful for improvised lubrication.

Nii clamped his hands on Hakkai's hips, pulling him back each time he wormed away, never letting the hurting demon get completely free from his thick cock, pounding in and out again; his peak quickly building up. He arched back suddenly as his hot cum coated the torn and bloody passage he had been merrily thrusting into seconds before.

"Ah."

Now he felt much better. 

The edge taken off, and his appetite for the next stage whetted, Nii released the now whimpering demon's hands from their restraints. He once again picked up his plushy and melted back into the mist as he tucked himself back into black slacks, his lab coat making him blend like a ghost.

Finally alone, Hakkai's nerveless fingers fought to find purchase on the knot pressing painfully into the back of his head. The soaked sash chafed at the corners of his mouth it had rubbed the skin raw. Eventually he loosened it enough to raise it over his head. For a while, though, he just lay there, thankful the ordeal was over. Now he thought he understood how Kanan felt with the demons' seed resting in her belly. Roles reversed, what a sick joke of fate, for some reason it made him smile in twisted pain. Hakkai panted on the ground, glad to be alone with his all-consuming shame and morbid thoughts. Later he thought, I'll get even with that twisted son of a bitch.

##########

 

The next stage was going to be challenge. Nii was counting on variables out of his control, despite the long hours calculating various factors into his plan he had already spent. Breathing a sigh, he walked back towards the campsite, catching the scent of a particular tobacco smoke in the mist. How predictable. Nii smiled to himself, he now had his live bait separated and now it was time to effortlessly reel in the true prize. 

Goku was the real challenge that the dark ex-sanzo had been dreaming about over the last weeks. His unique inherent defences made the boy hard to capture without setting them off, and Nii didn't really wish to taste the delights of a very pissed off Seiten Taisei just yet, not while he was still gathering his wonderful data about the ikkou. Instead, he planned to use the monk as the chimp's Achilles' heel. And with enough bodily pain and damage, the boy would hopefully pass out while his body healed, allowing Nii to finish off with a rare, sour monk desert. Disarmed, Sanzo would be his to linger over. Better still would be to fuck him with his damned banishing gun.

##########

 

I looked about nervously. Hakkai had warned us against wandering off in this creepy forest and he had a damned fine point; the wrongness was crawling over my skin like ants. I yelled at the stupid cockroach when he got up, intent on leaving the small circle of light our fire cast, which seemed to hold back just a little of the freaky mist. All the ungrateful git did was flip me a one-fingered salute and that was enough to have me diving across set on dragging his ass back. A frail hand shot out serpent-quick, stilling my hot rush.

"Let him be. If he falls off a cliff it's his own stupid fault." Looking into his violet eyes how could I not hold back a smile? Sanzo let out a sigh as he let me go.

"Don't move; I have business to take care off." Rising, he left the camp and quickly disappeared from sight.

"Sanzo?" My tone carried more of the worry than I would have liked. Suddenly I wished I wasn't so alone, even the stupid peanut brain to share the feeble fire would have been nice.

##########

 

Like a grinning idiot phantom his face materialized out of the darkness in front of me. I'd leaned back to finish off the second of my cigarettes. 

"Ukoku. I thought this was your doing." I got straight to the point. Gun pointed at his temple, I schooled my face blank.

The start was sudden; he moved too quickly even for me, and I found myself with the tables turned and my own weapon pressed hard up into my tightly clenched jaw. Pinned against what had moments before been my retreat from the world. Cold, hard steel, and a harder body pressed up against mine.

"Fuck off, asshole." It was a weak threat in this situation, but I never considered submission, especially not to that twisted fuckwad.

"Now Kouryuu, be a good boy and call your pet." As if it wasn't clear enough, he jammed the gun even harder into my jaw. The creak of bone was discomforting at best.  
He stretched my arms above me to shackle them in cold steel cuffs, a convenient branch helping to keep me in place. This I would have to endure.

##########

 

The look on Goku's face was a delightful picture that I wish I had longer to study. He flowed through so many emotions, finally settling on anger. His fists that were clenched by his sides were clearly itching to act but while I had his precious sun, my plan would work splendidly.

"Come over here." I didn't give the boy a chance to think. I regretted that I had so little time! When the light brunet was an easy grasp away from us, I told him to kneel between me and his beloved sun-haired, holy emissary. He only complied with my demand, though, after a heavy sigh from the captive at my shoulder. Always waiting for Sanzo's permission; I couldn't decide whether it was foolishness or cleverness on his part. Perhaps he was playing his own secret game? I decided to ask bunny-chan later what he thought.

"Undo his pants." I was surprised at how calm I felt, detached and recording everything. Goku flinched at my words and hesitated, taking a large gulp of breath before touching the cloth-covered groin. Wide golden eyes looked up, drifting first to my own dark and then now-closed violet. He chewed on his lower lip, clearly uncomfortable and it made me smile all the more.

"A blushing virgin I see. How cute."

"Ch. If that's what you think, idiot." The cold dulcet tones made me laugh openly.   
Was the rumour true? That the monk had more than just a mentor relationship with his charge, that they were indeed lovers? 

"Now mine, and do hurry up, or princess here gets a new hole." I pressed the gun to dig deep into the soft flesh of Sanzo's neck, eliciting a soft wheeze as the pressure on his windpipe built. Wooden fingers clumsily opened my fly and pulled out my firm manhood. More orders that the boy followed looking hot coals at me all the while.

Such passion! Such anger! It made me all the harder.

Engrossed, I watched him suck both of us off not enjoying either task, it was like watching a balloon filling to bursting point as I pushed him further down the path of rage. Satisfied, I enjoyed the sight of our mingling milky white seed splattered over sun-kissed skin, a small death glinting in the faint light.

Bang!

Bang!

Goku's body flew backwards, two shots shattering his collarbone as I placed a bullet into each shoulder. Even so wounded he struggled to get up, a deep snarl forming on his lips.

Bang!

Bang!

Kneecaps next. Let the bastard get me like that! Thankfully I had calculated right; he sank into oblivion before the true monster could be called forward to incite bloody, painful revenge. Part of me had hoped he would. I am such a pervert.

Swinging the gun back round, one shot left in the chamber now aimed at Sanzo.

"Move and you join your pet on the floor, but unlike him you won't be getting back up." My voice was cold and hard. 

Had the mist muffled the sound? Time felt like a pressing thing on my shoulders as I acted out the final stage of my plan.

##########

 

More trees! I couldn't see anything in this goddamn mist! Every step I took to avoid one clump, I ended up -face-to-bark with another! I cursed freely, letting the words flow as easily as the ones I used to entice the ladies into my warm embrace at night.

"Fuck."

Suddenly, the hairs on the nape of my neck bristled like a big cat defending its territory. I stopped, ears keen for the sounds of the enemy. None came. Instead, I smelled something faint but distinct. Stretching out my demon senses, I recognized that familiar odour instantly; the smell of spent sex.

"Not good." Hakkai had come this way, I was sure of that, but in all the time I'd known him, I never knew Hakkai to spank the monkey. I walked faster, following the scent, feet speeding up over uneven ground until I was running, only narrowly avoiding the trees, crimson hair swinging in my peripheral vision. Seeing something up ahead, I skidded to a halt just behind the bowed form of our lost healer. The mist was thicker here, clinging to our skin. The smell was stronger too. A frisson of unease ran down my spine.

"You want a hand?" All I got in reply was a shake of my buddy's lowered head. Shit. It was like watching that night in the rain all over again; the same hopeless feeling blanketing the air. At least there wasn't as much blood as last time, and even if my best friend was pale and slipping into shock, he was physically alive. I kneeled down beside him, dj- vu smudging the edges of my vision. The fucking mist wasn't helping, either. Ugh! That smell was stronger now, what the fuck had happened? Careful not to encroach on him, I put a hand on his shoulder, intending to check for injuries.

"Head back, I'll finish up here." Hakkai's voice was weak, the statement holding so much more than he was willing to share.

Belatedly, my mind pieced things together. Goku may have called me a peanut brain, but I was no dumbass. Suddenly I wanted to be sick. No. Not that. Not to this gentle soul, I shook Hakkai's shoulder, willing him to not lose the battle against unconsciousness. 

"I'm not going anywhere without you! Who did this!?!" My knuckles were white against the darkened damp green of his shirt. A single syllable floated up through the mist.

"Nii."

That's all I needed to know. One Doctor Nii was about to experience very personally my feelings, once my retreating friend was safe at camp.

##########

 

Strangely enough it was the kappa I had first tasting of when both of us were younger. A starving lad can be coached into a corner to part with little bits of their body. Back then, neither one of us had any idea what tomorrow would bring. Still I was on a roll, so why not catch them all, even if this one I'd had in my collection for some time now. Done with the priest and his pet, I had knocked out the surly man with the end of his own weapon. It seemed he didn't like having it placed in such an unusual place. It's best to leave your playmates alive; that way you can play again sometime. I set off to find the half-breed for our bittersweet reunion. 

Long-fingered hands wrapped themselves about my neck, tight, choking off the air. My eyes widened in surprise at the swift attack from above and behind me. How long had he been there?!?

"You're a bastard. You were then and you still are." Hot air tickled my ear. His grip tightened slightly and I found my vision blurring round the edge. My cock was instantly hard from the treatment he laid on me; I felt the anger in the air like the mist on my damp skin. I realized that my game plans had now been cancelled.

"This is not going to be pleasant." He hissed at me.

I was right; for a known tender lover of both sexes he was more sadistic than I had ever imagined he could be. He knew just the right amount of pressure to use and he read my body like a book. Anger burned behind his eyes as he trapped me with his weapon, such an unusual shape, it seemed eager to help him exact his vengeance, but for which of my crimes, past or current, I did not know.

The drilling he gave me left me on the forest floor pooled in blood and other fluids, my still rock hard cock weeping in delayed gratification, built up from his attentions. I knew I'd have to rewrite all my previous findings on the kappa. Under the lazy half-breed shell was more ambition than I had suspected.

I owed my sweet downfall mostly to my own pride; still, it was a good night of fun even, if not all the ass I had planned on getting got nailed in the end.

Weakly, I felt in my lab coat pocket for my packet of smokes. Damn, the bastard had lifted them off me. So cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamp: *hangs head* Yes I'm a bad girl.


End file.
